speex_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ysgardian Pantheon
The Ysgardians were gods when it was a fairly new concept, after fighting their way to it tooth and nail they came to claim as much land as they could for themselves, and with their considerable power they became recognized in a considerable kingdom spanning nine realms connected by the world tree Yggdrasil. The Ysgardians valued prowess in battle, the wisdom of magic, and the respect of their subjects, but were too quick to chastise or punish those subjects. The Ysgardians had frequent disagreements in the fundamentals of how and why mortals should be ruled, which caused an initial divide between them, separating the pantheon in a bloody conflict into the Aesir (dedicated to war and glory) and the Vaenir (dedicated to nature and the wilderness). The divisive nature of their rule (and the former enemies they had made) was the largest cause of the Ragnarok, the massive uprising of gods, giants, undead, and other forces against the Ysgardians. Before the Dawn War had finished, the oldest of the Ysgardians were killed in the Ragnarok. Those who survived became part of a new covenant known as Nypakt. Both families, Aesir and Vaenir united under the Nypakt to become the Ásynjur (which was formerly the name for the women of the pantheon, but since most of the remaining of the pantheon are women the rest adopted the title). The Ysgardians that perished are still worshiped, but only their vestiges remain. Some believe that with enough power, the vestiges can be used to revive the former gods. The legacy of the Aesir serves as a grim reminder that power creates enemies. The Old Gods The Aesir * Balder, God of Beauty * Bragi, the Poet * Dellingr, Light of Dawn * Forseti, the Diplomat * Heimdall, Sentry of Asgard * Hermod, the Brave * Hodur, the Blind God * Hoenir, the Disgraced * Iðunn, Heart of Ysgard * Odin, the Allfather * Kvasir, the Martyr * Loki, the Lie-Smith * Meili, the Quake * Mimir, the Wise * Narfi, the Mangled * Nari, Fallen Child of Ysgard * Thor, God of Thunder * Tyr, the Maimed God * Ull, the Glorious The Vaenir * Njordr, Lord of the Sea * Freyr, the Lord * Freyja, The Mother * Skadi, Goddess of The Hunt * Gullveigr, Vaenir Queen * Sigyn, the Merciful The Ásynjur in the Nypakt * Balder, the Reborn * Hjuki and Bil, Star-bound Children * Eir, Valkyrie * Freyja, the Mourning * Fulla, Freyja's Voice * Gerðr, Lord's Blade * Hlin, Shield of Ysgard * Iðunn, Breath of Ysgard * Lofn, Beloved * Nanna, Returned * Ran, Ocean's Grasp * Saga, the Historian * Sif, the Golden-Haired * Sigyn, Poison-touched * Sjofn, the Spark of Love * Snotra, the Clever * Syn, the Defensive Dismissal * Tyr, the Maimed * Valli, God of Vengeance * Var, Oathbound * Vidar, Savior of the Cosmos * Ratatoskr, Messenger of Yggdrasil Enemies of Ysgard * Surtr, the Black Lord of Flame * Helya, the Grave-touched * Fafnir, Wyrm of the Morndin * Fenrir, the Great Wolf * Jormungandr, the World Serpent * Niddhoggr, Parasite Wyrm of the World-tree * Thrym, Father of Jotuun * Ymir, the Rime-Giant